O diario de uma ilusao
by Sephielen
Summary: Depois de um beijo tudo fica raçao arrasado,sonhos dispedaçados e um gato.Bella ama Edward,mas depois do que ele fez,colocou seu sentimento a beira de um abismo.'nao sou boa em resumo'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**O diario de uma ilusao**

* * *

Bella caminhava pelas ruas tristemente. O quê ela pensava sobre o seu amor platônico pelo Edward?Ela sabia que nunca ia ser correspondida!Ela escondia esse amor por um ano e quatro meses, mais iriam procurar um jeito de se declarar. Mesmo sabendo as conseqüências. Ela aprendera nesses anos que contos de fadas são uma farsa, e como são!

No colégio não estava nada bem!Como poderia esta?Bem que ela estava furiosa com os acontecimentos presentes lá!Ela era muito linda e a conseqüência disso era garotos metidos a arrogantes dando em cima dela. Mas ela só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, e esse nem a notava. Estudara com ele a vida toda, sem uma palavra se quer.

Já se encontrava na porta de casa, respirou fundo e caminhou olhando para a casa ao lado na esperança de encontrá-lo ali. Sua expectativa foi por água a baixo.

Sua mãe estava esperando por ela na porta do quarto e com um olhar que derrubava até um leão (que olhar, hein?) pelo visto aconteceu o mesmo de sempre.

-Bella seus admiradores não param de telefonar para casa!-Com palavras carinhosas e olhar penetrante seguindo risadas altas - Acho que você tem que escolher um, e logo!

-Há não mãe!Eu não estou pronta para encontros amorosos. Não mesmo –Com uma bufada de desanimo- Preciso descansar. Hoje o dia foi um desastre!Boa noite mãe!-Bella inclinou para dar um beijo de boa noite em sua mãe.

Bellinda olhava sua filha caminhando pelas escadas. Sabia que sua filha estava sofrendo por amor. E não acreditava que estava acontecendo isso com sua linda filha.

Bella entrou no quarto, jogando sua bolsa no chão e caindo aos choros na cama. Olhou pela janela e viu um corpo másculo e lindo. Seu sonho estava ali em forma de realidade. E acabou dormindo.

_Bella caminhava pelo jardim. Edward estava esperando por ela de baixo de uma enorme arvore. Ao vê-la sorriu, e levantou para ir ao seu encontro. Abraçando-a com amor._

_-Bella, amada minha. Eu te amo tanto que é verdade que a água molha que o fogo queima e que a flor cheira. Assim é o meu amor por você!_

_-Edward eu esperei tanto por você!-Bella estava tão feliz. Edward inclinou para lhe beijar. Bella abriu a boca e na hora do momento mágico. Acordou._

-Ah não!-Bella estava caída no chão - Estava muito bom para ser verdade.

* * *

**Bem gente....Como sou nova aqui,comecei com essa historia.^^**

**Bella estah em sua primeira paixao...(Como eu!rsrsrsrs)E vai sofrer um bocado até viver essa historia de amor...**

**Mais para termos o que queremos devemos lutar pelo o que tanto queremos....E essa qualidade serah marcante em Bella.......**

**Se gostarem ou nao,mande rawvil....(sei lá como escreve esse nome)....**

**desde já......**


	2. Apenas um beijo

**Capitulo Um**

**apenas um beijo**

* * *

**Esses personagens não me pertencem. Não tenho intenção lucrativa.**

**Alguns personagens foram criados e alguns modificados.**

**Talvez alguns não vão aparecer.**

* * *

Bella acordou na madrugada como não conseguia dormir pegou seu diário e começou a escrever.

_Como isso pode acontecer?Amar alguém e não ser amada?!Eu amo alguém assim como Romeu amou sua Julieta._

_Esse amor sufoca minha alma cada dia!Olho tantos casais felizes e imagino você Edward. Seus olhos têm um brilho que até as estrelas se apagariam para admirá-los. Seu sorriso transforma as trevas em luz, morte em vida, tristeza em alegria._

_Existe um tempo que o estudo e posso garantir que sei descrever você. Ah, como eu sei!Como você tem a mania de morder a boca quando está pensando!Isso dar uma energia em mim, onde todos os meus sentidos se tornam um só!Meus desejos se unem ao seu calor e seu cheiro. Amo você tanto quanto a vida é bela, tanto como o canto dos pássaros._

_Mas sei que serei rejeitada, e isso transforma meu coração em dor. Uma dor que dói em minha alma e reflete em meus olhos que perderam os brilhos._

_Vivemos-nos em mundos diferentes, como se eu tivesse vindo de outro planeta e aqui nada fosse normal. Você não me ver, mas eu o vejo em todos os lugares e mesmo não me tocando eu o sinto mesmo estando perto eu me sinto longe de ti._

_Mas seja o que Deus quiser. Fazer o quê? _

_De sua cara Bella_

Terminando. Ela tentava dormir mais não conseguia. O tempo passava e o sono a ignorava.

- Vou contar carneirinhos - Começou a sorrir-Fala serio!Não faço isso desde meus cinco anos.

Bella continuava deitada na esperança de dormir. Mas nada. Decidiu em levantar já que mais tarde teria que se arrumar para ir ao colégio. Mas era muito cedo para fazer isso. Tomou um banho e se arrumou. Pegou seu mp3 e escutou musicas dos Backstreet boys. Seu coração estava tão apertado tão angustiado que ela chorou baixinho. Não percebeu que o tempo havia se escapado e o momento de sua mãe levantar e arrumar o café chegou.

Bella ouviu os passos de sua mãe na cozinha. Ela apresou a descer. Como conhecia sua mãe muito bem, sabia que ela estaria em seu quarto em cinco minutos.

- Bom dia mãe!-Dando um beijo nela como o costume - Dormiu bem?

- Oh filha!Não tinha visto você. -Olhando para Bella assustada-Vamos tomar o café.

- Mãe eu não estou com fome!-Fazendo careta para sua mãe. Sabendo que ela iria forçá-la a comer.

- Você sabe que tem que comer!-Dando uma pausa-O café da manha é a refeição principal... -Respirando fundo para continuar-Você passa o dia todo no colégio. -Argumentos!-Você precisa de forças.

- Ok!A senhora ganhou!-Olhando-a triste-Como sempre!-As duas riram e Bella abraçou sua querida mãe. -Obrigada pela preocupação.

Bella tomou seu café e comeu panquecas. Suas favoritas!Terminando pegou sua bolsa e foi para o ponto de ônibus. Chegando ao lugar na hora!Entrou tão rápido que quase caiu.

- Como o de sempre... - Bella falava ríspida-... Está cheio. –Ela olhou lá no fundo na tentativa de encontrar um lugar vago.

Bella arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que o único lugar vago era o do lado de Edward. Mais ela sabia como ele tinha o gênio muito forte. "É minha única chance de ficar perto do meu amado"

Bella caminhava com cuidado. Todos os garotos a olhavam desejando-a dolorosamente. Bella aproximou e sentou no lugar vago. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas essa era sua única oportunidade.

- Oi. -Foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu falar. -Como você esta se saindo nas provas?-Gaguejando. Ele estava tão serio, que ela se arrependeu de ter disso algo.

- Estou me saindo ótimo!-Ela não acreditava no tom de voz dele. Era assustador-Como sempre, não é?-Com a sua poderosa arma o poderoso e largo sorriso. -E você?

Bella ficou calada. "Céus como ele é egocêntrico." Bem que era verdade, que ele era o mais inteligente e o mais bonito. E lógico o mais metido.

- Vejo que você sonha comigo acordada!-Bella disparou uma fúria em seu olhar. Ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Ou ele estava lendo seus pensamentos ou ela disse auto.

- Em relação com as provas... A vida não é justa para uns!-Tão fria quanto ele-Eu sei que você é o garoto mais inteligente e o mais bonito... -Respirando-Está em primeiro lugar em tudo. Mas você é tão mal educado que essas qualidades não valem nada. -Com tom de voz desafiadora-E eu tenho mais o quê fazer do que ficar pensando e sonhando com você, não acha?-Ela sorriu para uma vitória que era sua por direito. Mas ela o amava mesmo com tudo isso. Nunca amou alguém daquela forma. Mas ele era um metido e arrogante. E isso não era bom!Ele não dava espaço para nenhuma mulher, e todas o desejavam. E ela esperava pelo seu primeiro beijo e tinha que ser com ele.

- Mas você ama esse "qualidades não valem nada". Não é?-Com seu sorriso torto-É o normal de todas aqui. –Entregando seu sorriso mais lindo.

"Há não esse sorriso não."

Ela sentiu uma coisa entre seu corpo. Uma sensação estranha, onde todos os seus sentidos misturaram. Um calor percorreu todo seu corpo. Fazendo-a ficar febril.

- Ate parece!-Fungando-Que eu vou gostar de um cara como... Você!-Seria-Eu tenha tantas coisas para eu me preocupar, não acha?Ao contrario de você!

- Vamos ver agora quem tem razão!-Com uma voz que estava com a razão. Ele aproximou dela. Bella estremeceu e seus olhos arregalaram. Ela estava com medo do próximo passo. Seu hálito ficou quente, garganta seca. Então ele aproximou os lábios no dela. Bella fechou os olhos. Na esperança de ser um sonho. Como sempre foi. -Eu sempre tenho razão. -Ele falava com sarcasmo-Você esta apaixonada por mim.

Bella abriu os olhos e corou ao ver os olhos de Edward tão perto dos dela. "E agora o que eu faço? Tenho que inventar uma desculpa".

- Você me assustou. -Bella suplicava e buscava um estoque em sua mente. Precisava que ele acreditasse. – Foi somente isso!

Bella olhou pela janela do ônibus e viu que os alunos estavam saindo. Era o sinal que tinha que sair dali e o mais rápido!Antes que o inferno descongelasse e tudo ali pegasse fogo. Ela levantou e deu um passo, mas Edward segurou em seu braço e a puxou com violência. Bella caiu no colo dele. Olhando para ele. "Ele é muito lindo!" Então ele sorriu.

- Vou realizar os seus sonhos. - Tão calmo-Posso?

Bella ia dizendo algo mais Edward a calou com um beijo. Um beijo tão calmo que Bella esqueceu do mundo e de onde estava. Só Edward e o momento importavam. Ele separou seus lábios com um selinho.

- Você não me engana Isabella. -Disse ao terminar o ato.

- Eu odeio você. Seu... Seu... -Bella saiu correndo dali. Só o que escutou foi o riso de Edward.

- Você não pode fugir do que sente Bella-Ele gritava para ela escutar. Bella parou na porta do ônibus

- Não estou fugindo dos meus sentimentos-Era a hora de falar-Estou fugindo de você. -Mostrando a língua para ele.

Bella foi para seu armário pegar um caderno que tinha deixando. Abriu o cadeado e sua bolsa. Viu o diário. Bella o tirou da bolsa e colocou dentro do seu armário.

- Bom dia amada Bella-Um garoto jogava beijo para Bella. Ela o ignorou.

- Vi todo o espetáculo. -Uma voz feminina saiu de traz da porta do armário de Bella-Tem algo que queria me contar?

- Que espetáculo?Não sei do que você esta falando?-Bella queria evitar o assunto. Logo Alice a irmã de Edward.

- Sei que você gosta de meu irmão. E vi o beijo!-Alice falava com naturalidade. Logo ela. A irmã e amiga mais ciumenta na face da terra. -Estou feliz por ter acontecido isso!-Lançado um olhar de "Me conte logo tudo".

- Esta bem!-Respirando e revirando o olho-Foi só o que você viu!

- Mais quero saber dos detalhes. -Alice não iria sossegar ate saber tudo. -Conta, vai.

- Bella minha como vai?-Bella assustou com essa voz. -Vejo que está feliz pelo o que aconteceu.

- Sai daqui Jacob!-Toda vez que Jacob se aproximava, Bella lembrava dos filmes de vampiros. E isso dava medo. -Não é da sua conta o que acontece em minha vida.

- Eu amo você Bella minha-Jacob segurava Bella com brutalidade-Eu a quero tanto.

- solte-a agora Jacob-Alice estava furiosa-Se não eu...

- Você chama seu irmão. -Jacob apertava o braço de Bella. -Bella é minha. Sempre foi e sempre será.

- Eu nunca fui não sou e não vou ser sua e... de ninguém. -Foi tão rápido que Bella não viu que Jacob estava caído no chão e gritava de dor.

- Não toque em minha namorada- Edward estava abraçando Bella- Se não você vai receber um pior do que esse soco ai – Vamos sair daqui queridas. -Segurando o braço de Bella e de Alice.

Quando estava afastado de Jacob, Edward soltou Bella.

- Não precisa levar isso a serio Bella. -Edward sorriu-Eu só fiz isso para te ajudar.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda!-Gritava-Eu odeio você.

- Nossa que agradecimento. -Ele zombava-Você não me odeia e sim me ama.

Todos que estavam ali pararam para ver o episodio. E comentavam querendo saber o que aconteceu. -Bella eu não te quero. Veja você. Nunca te desejei.

Bella não agüentava ouvir isso dele e de todos. Ela o amava e em troca disso foi rejeitada na frente de todos. Depois de seu primeiro e único beijo. Um momento que foi tão mágico agora era uma tragédia. Sua vida era um filme de terror.

Como ele pode fazer isso?Transformar seus sentimentos em piadas na frente de todos, e isso a magoara. Naquele momento ela perdeu a fé em contos de fadas. A vida era dura demais.

- Edward. Você é a pior pessoa que existe na face da terra. -Ela passou a mão em seus olhos para limpar a prova de sua decepção. -Eu odeio você. -Saindo dali correndo o mais depressa que pode.

Bella caminha pelas ruas. Lembrando do episodio que aconteceu em sua vida. Teria que mudar sua vida e não deixaria que ninguém entre mais no seu resto de coração.

Passou em frente de um salão. Então resolveu corta uma enorme franja para cobrir seu rosto. Foi o que fez e depois comprou varias roupas bonitas e da moda. Era como se estava sentindo, feia e um lixo.

- Essa sou eu!-Bella olhava para sua imagem refletida no espelho. Ela estava tão bonita que nem se reconheceu. Sua franja estava de lado e escondia um lado do seu rosto. Ela estava com umas roupas que modelavam sua fina cintura. –Essa é a nova Bella, Isabella. -Sorrindo para seu anjo-Edward espere por esperar.

* * *

**Bem espero q gostem...Mandem REVIEW e me faça feliz...Mandem ideias,opinioes...Conto com vcs....**

**Eu fiquei ''Estou ainda sorrindo pelos cantos'' pelas reviews que recebi......Obrigada galera do bem***

**respondendo as reviews**

Hana Manoely Andrade Steves

**Que bom que posso contar com vc....**

Danda Jabur

** já aconteceu ''Como vcs podem ver'' e para Bella nao foi nada bom*''Nadinha,ela tah é feliz''...**

**Conselho;Aposto que tem uns bonitoes de plantao ao seu lado...rsrsrs divide comigo tah....**

Pida

**Pida querida vc mandau tantas reviews que eu fiquei feliz***

**Mas nao entre em depressao nao,....**

Jujuba-ka-waii-chan

**O meu teclado tbm tah horrivel.....''O quew ta acontecendo com esses teclados**

**_?''_**

Bia

**Obrigada pelo carinho....**

Belle Castle

**Tah ai o prometido....**

Isa Stream

**Obrigada pela dica...Agora num erro mais nao......flw**

Blackforever

**Q bom q vc amou......**

Helene Camila

**Sofrer por amor nao eh bom....Mas a gente aprende a viver com a dor e o sofrimento.E Bella aprendera com isso tbm....**

Bella in

**Parece com a sua_?Se parecer com a sua,pelo menos vc tem um lindo do seu lado,nao eh__?_**

**__**

_Obrigada por todas voces terem parado para ler minha historia.....Terah mais...Um grande beijo...._


End file.
